A picture perfect world
by speedydevil
Summary: Ever wonderd how the world behind the pictures looks like? How is it possible for paintings to move in to others?


A/N: I wrote this because my laptop ate the chapters I was working at for my other stories, he refused to give them back. So I was forced to get it repeared and the repears will take some time so I typing this on a borrowed pc. English is not my native langues so please read and review and tell me what I can do to improve my self.  
  
Disclaimer, I owe nothing I wish I did, but hé you can't get everything in life.  
  
A picture perfect world  
  
Chapter 1, Twins and potions  
  
It was a very warm day outside and Ron, Harry and Hermoine were sitting in the common room. The rest of the tower was empty, everybody was taking full advantage of the sun. The three friends would have loved to go outside, but Snape had a very nasty mood that morning and had given them a 5 roll essay to write. Each had been given a different potion and Harry got the development potion. This was the potion that made pictures move. Unfortunatly there was absolutely nothing to say about this potion or at least not enough to fill 5 rolls.  
  
"I knew Snape was up to something, he must have known it is impossible to write a 5 roll essay about this stupied potion." Harry threw his quill down and looked desperately at his friends.  
  
"Try writing realy big," Ron segusted  
  
"I tried, I still have only 4 rolls." Hermoine looked up  
  
"You just have to find more information on the potion, there must be a book in the library with the information you need."  
  
"You know I already looked there but even madame Pince didn't know anymore books on it." Harry spat at Hermoine "You got at least a interesting potion, even Ron got a more interesting potion."  
  
"You call a bordom potion more interesting?" Ron asked with a smile. "I'm still thinking about the use for it."  
  
"At least you'll have 5 rolls whitout a problem. Snape will have a dream day when I don't finish this, I'll be serving detention untill I graduate." Harry said even more desperate At moment the two boy's entered through the portred hole.  
  
"Why are you inside and not enjoying the sun outside," Fred asked.  
  
"We are doing our homework, you know the thing teachers give to make your life a living hell." Harry snaped at the twins.  
  
"Homework, I've heard about it, never done it though." George said thoughed full.  
  
"HaHa very funny, I'm not in the mood for jokes, go bother somebody else." Harry was getting angry, but the twins ignored him and pulled two chairs at the table.  
  
"Moody aren't we, what subject are we doing?"  
  
"Potion, a 5 roll essay and harry got stuck with development potion."  
  
"Snape knew it is impossible to write a 5 roll essay about it, he just wanted to set me up." George picked up harry's essay started to read it.  
  
"I miss one part of it, what happens when you swalow this potion. It only says it is not wise to swallow it. I wonder what it will do to you." george said  
  
"That is the problem the books, don't speak about what will happen." even before harry had finished two identical evil grins had appeared on the twins faces.  
  
"OH NO," Ron and hermoine said at that moment two red blurs went through the portret hole.  
  
"What do you think those two are up to?" harry asked himeself.  
  
That night at dinner the twins were very quiete To Quiet, the whole griffendor table thought. To quiet several teachers thought. Almost the whole hall seemed to be thinking,  
  
They are up to something.  
  
The only ones who didn't notice something was going on were the Slytherin as they were the farthest away. Then Collin Creevey walked in sat beside the twins. They whisperd something to him and he nodded. At that point there were severeal alarm bells ringing in the teachers heads. This could not be good. Harry was one of the few who didn't pay attation to the twins, he was still worried about his potion essay. At that point almost all the people in the hall had stopped eating and were examening their goblets and plates. The only table still oblivius to what was going on was the Slytherin table. At that point the twins stood up and walked towards Malfoy.  
  
"Oi, Malfoy do you want to try our new invention?"  
  
"No thanks, I don't want to touch anything you did, poverty could be contagious." Malfoy sneered at the twins. Behind his back Collin Creevey emptied a bottle in to Malfoy's goblet. Malfoy turned around and picked up the goblet.  
  
"I wouldn't drink that if I was you mister Malfoy," a cold voice said. The whole hall looked at Snape.  
  
"Let me see what we have here." Snape picked up the goblet and smelled it. "I don't know what it is but there is only one way of finding out. First we need some test subjects." The sneer on Snapes face became wider as he laid eyes on harry. "I know lets try misters Potter and Weasely and, ah, miss Granger. Any objection boy's." The twins looked at each other  
  
"Let them try it I like to see what happens." Fred said  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermoine looked at each other in shock, They never expected the twins to sell them out like that. Snape took the goblet and devided it to three other goblets.  
  
"Here drink this, NOW." The three friends took the goblets and drank it in one go. The whole hall stood waiting. And than it happend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SEVERUS, what did you do, you actuelly let them drink it without knowing what it would do?" McGonagall stood blazing in front of Snape.  
  
"They're still here and breathing, so I don't see what the big problem is," Snape said with a disapointed face. The twins stood still looking at the three friends.  
  
"Do you feel anyhing happening?"  
  
"No, Harry said very angry, "Why did you sell us out like that?"  
  
"We thoughed lets help young Harry with his homework. To bad Malfoy didn't get some."  
  
"You gave us development potion?"  
  
"Uh, no technically Snape," did George replied.  
  
"I'll kill you for this." Ron said, his face purple with anger and he took out his wand. The twins decicded it was time to run as fast as they could. Fred and George took of to the Gryffendor tower, the three friends chased after them. The twins almost reached The Fat Lady.  
  
"SNITCH" they yelled 10 feet away The Fat Lady swung open and the boys entered, they closed the portret hole immediatly. At that moment Ron came round the corner He stood still just in time and before he could say the password Harry bummed in to him directly followed by Hermoine. They went right through The Fat Lady. 


End file.
